The Last Trainbot Knight
The Last Trainbot Knight is the ending Season 14 movie of the series Summery Months have past since Thomas went into space to find the so called: "True Train Prime", but things are not so pleasant for the Resistance, as the machines continue their attacks but what's worse, Twilight gets captured by Hoggerson! (With his hench diesels, The Storm King, DoodleBob, Dawn Bellwether and her Inquisitors by his side) Meanwhile, Megatrain and his forces are searching for something. Then soon the team discover there's more to the history of the Trainsformers and the Royalty of Equestria. As the Ed's, Queen Novo, King Solar Flare, Celestia, Luna, Nyx, Mushu, Tempest Shadow, Percy, Rosie, and Optimus set out to find it with help from a mare whose father was a technician for the Trainbots. But they soon discover that there's an even bigger threat coming to Earth, that could lead to the destruction of the whole planet! So they must now team up to rescue Twilight from the villains, destroy the Deceptitrains, and stop the big threat. But they're gonna have to face a friend-turned-enemy. Plot Film Opening/Years Ago Present Year/Struggle against the Machines Thorn Flower's break out/Thomas finds Cybertrain/Corrupted by Angel Death In the Scrapyard/Where's Twilight? With Hoggerson and the other villains/Megatrain's Request ?????? Thorn Flower's Mission/ ?????? Chased by the Deceptitrains/Probe Droid Pursuit Flight to Ravune/Rise of Negamas Brillingtron In the City of Ravune/Gearbox Grime's Message Rukai's story of the Trainbots and Equestrian Royalty's Alliance After hearing Gearbox's message, the rest of the team are shocked and amazed to hear about this bit of info from one equine who served the Trainbots. As Nyx asks outload how this came to be. As Rukai then replies he can answer that question as he then appears. It all began in his time as the main Emperor of Equestria. Where he and his most trusted collages were on a scouting mission when they came across a crashed ship. Which turned out to be one of the original knights of the Trainbots. As the other Alicorns healed the knight back to full health, the other knights soon arrived shortly after. Upon seeing their comrade in good health, the other knights praised the royals for their selfless act, as Rukai gave them clearance to live on Earth for the time being until Cybertrain could be rebuilt again. In this alliance; Rukai had all of his best soldiers join forces with the Knights creating the first generation of the Equestrian Trainbot Legion. As Norlock the Gold was given a Trainsformers staff that allowed him to summon the Knights when they were needed. For many years the alliance stood but when Norlock passed away, the staff was placed into an ancient Temple on the planet of Magmas. And now Cybertrain was on a collision course with Earth which would to the destruction of the whole, if the weapon Gearbox helped create didn't strike first that was. As the Eds then ask where they come into all of this as Rukai explains that there was a prophecy claiming three selfless heroes would be Chosen by the other Alicorns' to become the next members of the alliance as the talismans they're wearing prove it. And he also adds that since the Grand Alicorn Council was the one who started the Alliance with the Trainbots, only an Alicorn of Royal blood could obtain the staff from its temple now. As Mushu asks why would The Storm King and Hoggerson want the staff, which Rukai explains anyone who wields it would have control to the entire Trainsformer army and even the weapon on Cybertrain. As Rukai states they must get the staff first before it's too late. Thorn's backstory/Destruction of Ravune/Haze Terra's Death Flight to Yarto/Death of Gearbox Grime ?????? The villains visit Bradey O'Diesel While that goes on, Bellwether's shuttle then lands at an unknown Fortress, where inside one room, a hooded figure then starts walking to the hanger room, drinking a glass of sparking cider. As Bellwether, Hoggerson, and the Storm King then walk in as the hooded figure drops her hood, revealing to be Bradey O'Diesel. As she greets Bellwether, and asks of her presence as Bellwether explains that Hoggerson and the Storm King wanted to see her, but they wanted Bellwether to escort them. As O'Diesel asks of their presence, as Hoggerson explains they request to have her army help them in their plans. Bradey at first is amused, but questions why they would need her army if they have Bellwether's forces with them as she also adds the Storm King as his own army too. Which the Storm King explains they need more help in their goal at hand. As Bradey asks what the goal is as she goes to take another drink. As Hoggerson explains their plans of getting Norlock the Gold's Lost Staff. Which in turn causes Bradey to have a spit take, and briefly cough on her drink, as she asks if she heard them right. Which the Storm King confirms, as Bradey states they're out of their minds. Bellwether then asks if Bradey's heard of the legend. Which the former explains she has, as many Sith have known the same tale for years. But there's one catch; many Sith who have tried to find the Staff themselves, never return: alive. What's more, her army is no match for the advanced technology of the Deceptitrain and Trainsformers' army as it would easily turn all of her best Terminator Battle Droids to scrap metal. And then she questions why they want to find the staff. Which the Storm King explains about the weapon that's located on Cybertrain, and the only way to gain access to it and Cybertrain's forces is with the Staff. Which is why they need Bradey's army. But Bradey states what they're doing is suicide. As no one can just go to Cybertrain and take control as she explains that there have been stories a super powerful Trainsformer lives on the planet and no one has even bested her and anyone who tries to engage her, is merely digging their graves. The Storm King tries to defend this, but Bradey refuses to have any of it. As she states they're not going to succeed in this scheme and if they even try to pull it off, it will be their deaths. And adds that she refuses to be a part of fools who try to fight Trainsformers and demands they leave her. As Hoggerson tries to beg her to help only for him and the Storm King to lose their breath suddenly, as Bradey tells them not to "choke" on their arrogance. Before releasing them from the Force choke she's giving them, and asks them to leave or she'll make them leave, which Hoggerson and the Storm King comply. Bellwether however, stays behind for a minute and shares that she too thinks the 2 are being crazy as she explains they've taken Twilight prisoner. Which shocks O'Diesel and asks if they've gone mad as doing that would also lead them to their graves. Which Bellwether states she keeps telling them the same thing, but they won't listen to her. As she admits she's having second thoughts of the whole scheme altogether. As Bradey then asks if she'll drop out which Bellwether says she won't for now, but if the whole thing does turn out to be a fool's rush then she'll pull out, and contact her right away as the former then leaves herself. Back at Sevtar Base/Thorn Flower's Plan Back on Earth/Arriving at Magmus Finding the Lost Staff Optimus Prime vs. Negamas Brillingtron/Freed from Corruption But before the Storm King's troops can do anything, they are all shot with ion blasts, and in the shadows appears Thomas! Ed then goes to greet Thomas only to be swatted away. Then Thomas walks up to Celestia and demands the staff. Rosie asks Thomas what he's doing but Thomas tells her to can it. Before he threatens Celestia to give him the staff, as the former notices the purple glow in his eyes. Then Nyx hugs Thomas' leg and tearfully asks for her real father to come back to her. But Thomas picks up Nyx by the tail, telling her to be quiet before he throws her into one of the walls, knocking her unconscious as Mushu quickly races to her. Realizing her student has been mind controlled, Celestia tearfully tells Thomas he's changed. As she demands him to think about what he is doing as he's being manipulated. Begging him to come back and be the normal Thomas she took as her student. But then suddenly, Thomas grabs Celestia by the throat! Then picks her up, as she tries to wrench herself free, choking. Celestia then demands to know what he is doing. As a now impatient Thomad states he no longer takes order from Alicorn Princesses and only follows orders from his Mistress. Then he holds his Lightsaber up to Celestia's neck, threatening to kill her unless she surrenders the staff. Optimus then finally stops holding his tongue and demands Thomas to let her go. Which Thomas complies, as Celestia coughs and gasps for breath as Luna and Solar Flare come to her aid. Thd corrupted Thomas declares to Optimus that he turned Celestia against her. But Optimus states Thomas did it himself, adding he let Angel Death twist his mind until he became the thing he swore to destroy. But Thomas tells his master not to lecture him as he seen things the Autobots didn't. As he plans to bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to his new Empire. In response to this, Optimus states his allegiance is to the Republic. Thomas then proclaims if Optimus won't join him, then he's his enemy. Knowing he has no choice but to face his Apprentice, Optimus proclaims he'll do what he must while drawing one of his Lightsabers. Thrn with the ignition of the blade, Thomas then draws and ignites his own Lightsaber as he flips back and engages his Master. The 2 Primes duel it out as they walk down the walkway leading out of the main temple. The rest of the crew then question how to bring back Thomas as Solar Flare knows a way but they need to restrain Thomas somehow so it can be done. Back up arrives/Race back to Earth's system Flying to Cybertrain/Thorn Jab Away! Battle of Cybertrain/Rescuing Twilight Destruction of the Deceptitrains and Thorn Jab/Film's End Trivia * This movie will be based off the film: "Transformers: The Last Knight" with a mixture of "Rogue One: A Star Wars Story" and "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe" * This marks the first appearance of Thorn Flower, Joshian Lamb, Kogger-88, Hermit Vozin, Graze Talabus, Gale Whisk, Haze Terra, Clawout, Gearbox Grime, Nightingale Gleam, Sawvage, Chainer, Hunter, Blister, Ballistic, The Insect Bots, Angel Death, Leviathan, and Cybertrain. * Scenes * Film Opening/Years Ago * Present Year/Struggle against the Machines * Thorn Flower's break out/Thomas finds Cybertrain/Corrupted by Angel Death * In the Scrapyard/Where's Twilight? * With Hoggerson and the other villains/Megatrain's Request *?????? * Thorn Flower's Mission/ *?????? * Chased by the Deceptitrains/Probe Droid Pursuit * Flight to Ravune/Rise of Negamas Brillingtron * In the City of Ravune/Gearbox Grime's Message * Rukai's story of the Trainbots and Equestrian Royalty's Alliance * Thorn's backstory/Destruction of Ravune/Haze Terra's Death * Flight to Yarto/Death of Gearbox Grime *?????? *The villains visit Bradey O'Diesel *Back at Sevtar Base/Thorn Flower's Plan *Back on Earth/Arriving at Magmus * Finding the Lost Staff * Optimus Prime vs. Negamas Brillingtron/Freed from Corruption * Back up arrives/Race back to Earth's system * Flying to Cybertrain/Thorn Jab Away! * Battle of Cybertrain/Rescuing Twilight * Destruction of the Deceptitrains and Thorn Jab/Film's End Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Fives' Death" (during Gearbox Grime's death) # # # # # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - "Anakin vs. Obi-Wan" (during the duel between Optimus and Thomas) # # # # # # #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - " " #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - "The Battle" (when the rest of the Resistance fight against The Storm King and his army, and where the Storm King's death takes place) #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - "The Master Switch" #(when Solar Flare storms the prison room where Twilight is kept and frees her) #Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 "The Chain" (when Thorn fully awakens to the Force from her heart and battles Timothy) #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - " " #Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Do Your Best, Ash!! (during the duel with Thomas and Angel Death) # Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - "Your Father Would be Proud" - (when The Deceptitrains are destroyed, when the Termination Sun blasts the battle field destroying the remains of the Storm King and Hoggerson's army, aswell as any remaining Deceptitrain, and when Thorn Flower and Joshian die) # Category:Movies Category:Season 14 Movies Category:The Trainbots Story Arc